1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hybrid type vehicle power unit including an engine having an engine body with a crankcase for rotatably bearing a crankshaft, a transmission accommodated in the crankcase so as to be interposed between the crankshaft and an output shaft which is rotatably borne on the crankcase so as to be connected with a drive wheel. An electric motor is mounted on the engine body so as to permit transmission of a driving torque to the output shaft through the transmission. A first oil pump is interlockingly connected to the crankshaft so as to supply at least a lubricating oil to the engine and the transmission. The first oil pump is disposed on the engine body. A second oil pump is disposed on the engine body so as to supply the lubricating oil to the transmission. More specifically, the invention relates to an improvement in a lubrication structure.
2. Description of Background Art
A structure is known wherein an electrically driven second oil pump is provided in addition to a first oil pump interlockingly connected to a crankshaft wherein oil discharged from the first and second oil pumps is led to an oil pressure operating device through a change-over conducted by a change-over mechanism. See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-280458.
As set forth in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-280458, however, the second oil pump is driven by an electric motor for exclusive use, which leads to an increase in the number of component parts and an increase in the cost of construction.